


Truly Happy

by jng



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, only there if you squint, spoilers for trial 2, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng
Summary: "Mondo was everything in life Taka had never been allowed to have before. He was determined to the very end, and quite possibly the only thing Taka could say for certain that was good about his life.He should have known it was never going to last. It was too good to be true, really."





	Truly Happy

Taka didn't understand what it meant to be truly happy.  
  
At least he didn't until Mondo Oowada had walked into his life.   
  
Aggressive, loud, rebellious biker gang leader Mondo Oowada. He was the opposite of Taka in every way. They went together like water and oil.   
  
At least that's what Taka had initially thought. Then came the endurance competition, where new aspects came into light.   
  
Really, they were one in the same; two kids from broken homes who were forced to grow up too soon. That's all there was to it.   
  
Broken. Abandoned. Lost within the cruel maze of life, constantly pushed down and forced to stand back up again.   
  
The competition was soon forgotten. Instead of focusing on the overwhelming amount of sweat dripping down his body, or his slurred speech patterns or the intense headache that just wouldn't fade, all he could feel was Mondo's lips against his own.   
  
Chaste.   
  
Quick, chaste, and cautionary.   
  
A harmless kiss, leaving behind a small taste of what Taka wanted so badly.   
  
The next morning, somehow he found himself pressed against Mondo's chest, buried in Mondo's strong arms, in Mondo's dorm room. Mondo's jacket hung in front of the security camera, and bruises of black and blue coated the inside of Taka's thighs.   
  
Mondo was everything in life Taka had never been allowed to have before. He was determined to the very end, and quite possibly the only thing Taka could say for certain that was good about his life.   
  
He should have known it was never going to last. It was too good to be true, really.   
  
Chihiro Fujisaki.   
  
The death of Chihiro Fujisaki had been what pushed it overboard.   
  
Mondo had killed him.   
  
Nothing about it made sense. Why would he do that? Why would he fall to that level? By trying to eradicate his dirty secret and bring it to an end, he had eliminated both his and Chihiro's chance of survival.   
  
Mondo had become corrupted. Blackened.   
  
In killing Fujisaki, perhaps he killed a part of Taka as well.   
  
Slow, warm kisses. Greetings in the hallway, when no one else was around. Mondo would scoop Taka up and lift him, pressing his lips to the other boy's, taking him in as if he were desperately gulping down air.   
  
What ever happened, to long nights curled up on the floor of Kiyotaka's dorm room? Taka's head in Mondo's lap, Mondo gently caressing Taka's hair and talking to him about everything and nothing all at once. Those were the nights he felt most at home.   
  
Every moment spent around Mondo was another thump of his heart, another desperate cry for Mondo's affection, another desire to feel Mondo's body on his own. Mondo was everything Taka needed in life.   
  
Taka didn't know how he had ever lived without Mondo Oowada in his life. Mondo had cast a spell and as the individual seconds ticked by, Taka found himself completely put under.   
  
There was no denying the savory love Taka felt for Mondo. He was in over his head.   
  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru was in love with Mondo Oowada.   
  
Perhaps, then, maybe it had been a good thing when Hifumi set him up with that hammer. At least then he got to see Mondo again.   
  
He would see Mondo again. Refused to be broken by Mondo again.   
  
Refused to let Mondo disappear completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this unfinished wip in my drabbles folder and decided why not post it. This was written around 1 am when I was half asleep, so I apologize for how choppy this one is in comparison to my normal writing. Thought I might as well post it anyway.  
> ~JN
> 
> come find me here:  
> tumblr:  
> jnoah818.tumblr.com  
> jng-drabbles.tumblr.com


End file.
